Tears, Blood, and a Little Bit of Chocolate
by lily22
Summary: Yugi feels like he's overshadowed by his Yami. How far will he go to make the pain go away? Yaoi.
1. Part I of III: Footsteps

Part I of III: Footsteps  
  
Author's Notes: Welcome to a brand new fic from yours truly, me!  
  
Split Personality-1: That tells them a lot.  
  
Shush, you. Anyways, a few notes: First off, in this fic, Yami and Yugi aren't as connected as they're supposed to be. Yami can't feel Yugi's emotions or whatever. It just fits better, sorry to those who don't like that. Also, I'm going to be referring to a bunch of songs that I find related to this fic in here, none of which I own. One song that I will refer to a lot, I have no clue what its name is. I found it at the following website:  
  
http://www.geocities.co.jp/Milkyway-Lynx/9043/c-song.swf  
  
You should go look at it! It's an adorable video clip of a cat singing the song. I don't know who made the thing, either, so I'm just going to refer to it as the "Cute Cat Song". The clip gave me the impression that "star" refers to something along the lines to the "knight in shining armor" that you hear so much about in fairy tales, or just a lover. That's the way I'm going to use it, just so you know. And I'm going to be referring to the Japanese names in this fic. I feel so. professional. LOL. um. if I get anything wrong, I'm sorry! I just wanted to be like all the rest of the best authors (cough-zoo-sama-cough). Eh. those ending things after the names confuse me. What I mean is, the san, kun, etc. I don't have to use it apart from the people's speaking, right? And I don't have to use it when they're not speaking to each other, right? That's probably wrong. -_-" The last thing is that I think that this is going to be a better fic than usual.  
  
Split Personality-1: Which isn't saying much  
  
.because some things are actually going to make sense! The events will be kind of connected, unlike my usual attempts at writing. For example, instead of saying "Yugi was late, judging by the watch he'd pulled out of his pocket", when there had been no watch earlier, I might do something where Yugi gets a watch, and later, have him realize that he's late. Well, that'll happen in like one part, and then I'll go back to my random unrelated-ness.  
  
Split Personality-1: Baka.  
  
Wait a minute. O_O  
  
Split Personality-1: You finally realized that you have split personalities?  
  
No. I just realized that you spoke Japanese. Could you teach me?  
  
Chibizoo-sama: *Thud*  
  
Split Personality-1: Suck up!  
  
Am not!  
  
Split Personality-1: Then why do you keep calling her Zoo-sama??  
  
Um. O.O;;  
  
Split Personality-2: We do not own Yugioh or any of its characters. Do not sue us.  
  
And yes, in case you're wondering, I am insane. ^^"  
  
  
  
~~~Dream Sequence~~~  
  
Yugi treaded slowly along the shoreline, giggling as a mixture of sand and salt-water trickled between his bare toes. The water lapped softly at his feet, its soft gurgle the only audible sound Yugi's ears could pick up. The beach was unusually deserted that day, or maybe it was night, the difference indistinguishable by the darkening sky.  
  
Yugi turned his head abruptly, and smiled as he saw the neat row of footsteps following him. He had made those footsteps, and from them, it was obvious that he'd come a long way. Somehow, those simple indents in the earth gave him a sense of pride and accomplishment, and he nodded to himself with satisfaction.  
  
Then, suddenly, his Yami was beside him, his own set of deeper, larger footprints beside Yugi's own. With his arrival, Yugi didn't feel as satisfied as before. The tide came in, stronger than the gentle, calm waves of before, and completely covered the beach until the two boys were left up to their ankles in seawater. When the tide receded, there was only one set of footprints left: Yami's. It was like Yugi had never walked along the beach; it was like he'd never existed.  
  
~~~End Dream Sequence~~~  
  
Yugi woke with a start. There had been nothing remarkably frightening about the dream, but all the same, it struck him as a nightmare, and brought tears to his eyes. He lay there silently, waiting for the tears to stop rolling down his cheeks.  
  
When they finally did, he brought himself to a sitting position, and let his eyes wander out to the slice of nighttime sky visible between his partially shut curtains.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"Into the starlit night,  
  
Foolish dreamers turn their gaze,  
  
Waiting on a shooting star."  
  
-Cute Cat Song  
  
------  
  
  
  
He strode over to the window, and flung the curtains open, giving himself a much better view. Involuntarily, Yugi's gaze traveled down to his back yard, where Anzu was sitting.  
  
  
  
------  
  
"But.  
  
What if that star is not to come?  
  
Will those dreams fade to nothing.?"  
  
-Cute Cat Song  
  
-----  
  
  
  
.with Yami. Yugi felt the tears begin flowing again, more heavily than before. Anzu would never know how he felt. she couldn't, because she was dating Yami. Yami: the better Yugi. Yami was smooth, confident, strong, everything that Yugi was not. What did he have to compare with that? (Uh. those are not my opinions! I'm just trying to get into the character. those are _his_ thoughts! I swear!)  
  
Yugi sat back on his bed, _hard_, the springs buried somewhere in the mattress squeaking in protest. Ignoring the squeals, Yugi closed his eyes as if shutting out the thoughts of jealousy. If Anzu wanted to be with Yami, then Yami deserved her. It wasn't Yugi's place to interfere with the two of them.  
  
"I should be happy for the two of them." He whispered to the air, noting, not for the first time, how alone he felt. and was.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"Just like tears in the rain,  
  
Nobody can tell I'm crying,  
  
But my heart cries inside."  
  
-"I Want To Go Where Lovers Meet", Meredith Brooks  
  
-----  
  
  
  
He forced the cheery smile onto his face: the cheery smile that he had often put on in the past for the benefit of others, so that they couldn't tell how miserable he was inside. "I _am_ happy for them." He whispered forcefully to himself, and then, in a normal, if a bit strangled voice, repeated, "I am happy for Yami and Anzu."  
  
Sighing softly, Yugi willed himself to believe it, and then laid back down again to once more return to sleep, sinking his head heavily into the tear- stained pillow. 


	2. Part II of III: Fruit

Part II of III: Fruits  
  
Author's Note: Still don't own Yugioh, but I do own my split personalities.  
  
Split Personality-1: Do not!  
  
Shh.... The police are already after me... err... um... O_O  
  
Split Personality-2: On with the fic!  
  
"Good morning, Jounouchi-kun!" Yugi chirped cheerfully, about ready to swear that his best friend was blushing. "Jounouchi-kun?"  
  
"Ah... hey, Yug'!" The blonde hastily replied, putting on his big, goofy grin.  
  
"Would you like an orange?" Yugi asked, offering the said fruit.  
  
Jounouchi eyed it suspiciously. "Does it have chocolate hidden in the center?"  
  
Yugi giggled. "Why would you say that?"  
  
"Only because you're obsessed with chocolate." The taller shook his head.  
  
"Hai. But, no need to worry: there's no chocolate in this orange. My grandpa found out about my chocoholic stage, and decided that if he stuffed me with fruit, I'd have no more room for sweets. I have no more room for my internal organs! He got me this huge basket of every kind of fruit imaginable! Come on up! I need you to help me eat some." He beckoned for his friend to come. "There are some fruits that I never even knew existed! You can try some of the wildest things in my room." There was no about it. Jounouchi was definitely blushing this time.  
  
Perplexed, but severely pleased that his friend was here to take his mind off of Anzu, he led the way up to his room, and pointed to the large, wicker basket at the foot of his bed.  
  
"It's chock full of fruits." He muttered sadly. He opened the lid, and pulled out a strangely shaped yellow fruit. "This is a star fruit, because when you slice it, the slices are shaped like stars. Hang on." He raced down to the kitchen, and came up more carefully with a cutting board and a knife. He carefully cut the fruit into the promised shape, and handed a slice to Jounouchi.  
  
"Hey! This is good!"  
  
Yugi grinned. "Yes! I've finally found a way to get rid of all this junk... erm... fruit!" He pulled out a handful of small, red fruits. "These are Lychees." He peeled off the hard, red shell to reveal pearly fruit underneath. "Say 'Hi'!"  
  
"Huh?" Jounouchi asked.  
  
"Close enough!" Yugi popped the fruit into Jounouchi's opened mouth (you have to open your mouth to say huh, or at least, the way I say it), causing him to blush again. Yugi chose to ignore it, merely grateful for the distraction from his self-pity. "Mind the pit!"  
  
The two of them spent the rest of the morning munching on various fruits. The slices of star fruit lay forgotten on the cutting board. (That last sentence was really important to what happens at the end of this chapter!!! Think!)  
  
  
  
A few days later, Yami had yet another date with Anzu. Yugi stayed in his room once more, breathing heavily to try to keep the tears down. "I'm okay." He muttered to himself. "I'm just great." Forcing the smile back on his face, he decided that he'd go out. It would hopefully get him out of his self-pity.  
  
He wandered out towards the arcade, where Honda had managed to get a day- job. At the moment, he felt that a friend would make him feel a little less inferior, but for some reason, he really wanted to talk to Jounouchi. Jounouchi always knew how to cheer him up, even in the worst situations. "Well, any friend would be great." He muttered to himself, wincing at the unwanted self-pity that crept into his voice.  
  
He stopped, suddenly noticing that his feet had already carried him to the arcade. He made sure that his usual smile was still plastered to his face, and stepped through the door. He immediately spotted Honda sitting at one of the round tables on the far side of the arcade, and was about to go over and greet him, when he realized who Honda was talking to.  
  
Yugi ducked behind one of the machines to catch his breath, ignoring the corny music that was radiating from the game. Yami and Anzu had gotten to Honda first. Yugi moaned. It looked like another lonely day for him. He was about to leave when the sound of his name made him stop. He whipped his head around to stare at the three talking. There it was again. He knew he shouldn't have been eavesdropping, but they were speaking so loudly.  
  
He knew he was rationalizing, but still, he listened, catching only parts of the conversation, but those parts made his heart stop. "Stupid... Yugi... weak... inferior... great... Yami... better..." If he could have heard the whole conversation, he might have realized that they weren't talking about him at all, but from what he heard, Yugi couldn't help but jump to the conclusion that his friends hated him.  
  
He raced out of the arcade and down the road a ways, until he almost toppled over, no thanks to his suddenly weak knees. His breath did not seem to feel like being normal. First, he couldn't inhale at all, and when he finally managed a gulp, his breathing began to go really fast, at a rate way out of his control.  
  
'Is Yami really so much better than me that all my friends would begin to hate me? Do they really like Yami that much better?' Yugi asked himself quietly, knowing immediately that the answer was yes. (Well, the answer is not yes, but he was so sure that I'll put "knowing".)  
  
He shakily walked a few more paces, before feeling the need to stop. He leaned over into the bushes, feeling the bile rise into his mouth, and emptied his stomach of his breakfast. Yugi carefully wiped his mouth and chin clean, and headed back home. 'What's the point? I'm unwanted, anyways.' He thought to himself, but he continued nonetheless, managing to collapse onto his bed, exhausted from the effort.  
  
The harsh rays of the midday sun landed right across his eyes, causing him to moan in protest. "Leave me alone. I just want to rest." He closed his eyes to the light, but it was no good, and even if he hadn't been able to feel the sunlight warming his eyelids, one word pounded through his head, the last word he'd said aloud.  
  
'Rest. Rest. Rest. Rest. REST!'  
  
Yugi's eyes snapped open, roving aimlessly around his room until they stopped. He suddenly knew what they were searching for, and let them go to their target.  
  
'Rest. Rest. Rest.'  
  
He hadn't cleaned out his room in quite a while. In fact, he hadn't touched much within it for about a week. The cutting board lay on his desk, right where he had left it. He'd eaten the star fruit, but there was one thing on top of it that he had not removed: the knife.  
  
'Rest. Rest. Rest.'  
  
Was there really a point? Maybe it would be better if he... Yugi rose slowly, as if in a dream, and took a step. The sound of foot upon floor was hollow and distant. He stepped once more, eyes gazing intently at their target. Another step. Another. Step. Step. All the while, his mind was screaming for the blessed rest.  
  
With trembling fingers, Yugi reached out. His breath quickened as he clutched the handle. With his left finger, he stroked the icy blade, juices from the star fruit that he'd eaten just that morning coming off on his fingers. Star fruit. Star fruit? Jounouchi. Star fruit. Jounouchi. He somehow made the connection between the two, and recalled Jounouchi's hazel eyes. A smile played across his lips as he recalled the emotions displayed there.  
  
"Goodbye, Jounouchi-kun, my best friend. My only friend." He whispered, squeezing the handle as if for dear life. Quite the opposite. With a deft motion, Yugi brought the blade to his wrist, and dragged it across. He watched in fascination as the blood seeped out the severed flesh of his pale arm, the juices from the knife mixing in with his blood. Jounouchi. Yugi?  
  
Before he could lose his nerve, he switched hands and did the other wrist. He then replaced the bloodstained knife, and found that he was rapidly losing strength. So he sat down.  
  
-----  
  
"I lay in dust, life's glory dead..."  
  
-O love, that wilt not let me go  
  
-----  
  
As Yugi sat there, he suddenly realized how stupid he had been. He had had a crush on Anzu: Just a crush, nothing more. He should never had let that get in the way of his friendship, in his last days. Yugi shivered slightly. His last days had come and gone, and he had done nothing worthwhile.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"Now I see,  
  
That all I need, desperately,  
  
Is my star to come..."  
  
-Cute Cat Song  
  
-----  
  
Quietly, Yugi made one last wish. He wished for love, true love, not the petty admiration that he had felt for Anzu, not the fondness that his Yami and he shared. He wished for love as crimson as the blood now mingling with his tears. But he knew that it wasn't possible.  
  
There was a ringing in his ears, pounding at the same time. The edges of his vision faded, then turned red. His entire body ached from grasping at the little shred of life he had left. so he let go. ..  
  
~Owari~  
  
Split Personality-1: OWARI???? How could you end it like that?  
  
Let me share a little secret with you: see the chapter title up there? It says, "Part II of III". That means that there'll be another part. It was a joke, all right? So stop pointing those weapons at me already. Ok? Hey... stop that! OUCH!!! X_X 


	3. Part III of III: Obsession

Part III of III: Obsession  
  
Author's Notes: Did you really think that I'd end it there, with my favorite character bleeding to death? No way! Here's the final chapter to my story. I hope it's not too strange. By the way, thanks to everybody who reviewed!  
  
  
  
Katsuya Jounouchi liked to think of himself as a mentally stable boy. Indeed, all his friends viewed him as sane, if a bit weird at times. However, Jounouchi was quite crazy: Crazy for his best friend.  
  
Jounouchi was currently staring at a framed picture, allowing his eyes to roam over every subtle feature. They traced the bridge of Yugi's nose, memorized a crown of black outlined with red, and savored the sparkling, amethyst eyes.  
  
Yugi was often the object of Jounouchi's scrutiny, whether in person, picture, or thoughts. Moments later, he was merely thinking of his best friend, his eyes becoming a bit glazed, the picture in his hands at the point of slipping out.  
  
What he wouldn't have given for Yugi to return his affections, though the thought was completely idiotic. How could Yugi feel _that_ kind of love for his best friend? Besides, Yugi loved Anzu, who, by the way, was a girl.  
  
  
  
-----  
  
"Days go by,  
  
And still, I think of you,  
  
Days go by,  
  
When I couldn't live my life  
  
Without you..."  
  
-"Days Go By", Dirty Vegas  
  
-----  
  
  
  
Jounouchi allowed a moan of lust to escape his lips. How could he survive, though, being able to see his love every day of his life, but unable to do anything about it? The frame slid a bit.  
  
And then, he imagined a confession. "Yeah, Yug'! I was just thinking about 'cha! Do you love me? 'Cause I love you!" Right. That would work perfectly.  
  
He sighed heavily, causing the picture frame to slide completely off his hand and fall with a clatter to the floor. Jounouchi jumped, and picked it up, carefully dusting it off, and checking for any damage that the fall might have done, before suddenly becoming aware of footsteps on the stairs. He hastily stuffed the picture under his pillow, which had lately become a conventional hiding place for the very item, and pretended to do his homework.  
  
The footsteps came closer, and closer, and then they passed his door to go down the hallway. Jounouchi waited a few seconds to make sure that his father would not come back, and then relaxed, letting out the breath that he'd been holding. Even so, he decided that he'd stop gawking at the picture, just in case. Deciding to move on to his second method of Yugi- indulgence, he headed downstairs to the kitchen.  
  
He carefully eased the refrigerator door open a crack, hoping that his father wouldn't hear. The frosty light bulb shed dim lighting upon the contents, but Jounouchi was able to spot the object that he was looking for, stick his slim arm through the door, and slide the box out sideways.  
  
Granted, the object was a red, heart-shaped box, but it was a red, heart- shaped box _of chocolates_! He grinned to himself. Chocolates were Yugi's favorite. Plopping himself down on a sofa and stretching out his legs with the box balanced precariously on his knees, Jounouchi yawned a bit. Perhaps he would take a nap after this, since he had stayed up late the night before, cramming for a test that he had thought was today: Saturday. By the time he'd realized his folly, it had been 3:00AM. Yes, he would take a nap... but he would take his time beforehand.  
  
He carefully opened the box, setting the lid on his coffee table with a slight grimace at the shape and color. There was evidence of random eating, chance chocolates missing here and there. Jounouchi grabbed one carefully, a milk chocolate, and placed it on his tongue, already feeling the high temperature of his mouth melt the candy. With that reminder of his obsession in his mouth, his thoughts moved on.  
  
Though he knew how stupid it was to have such an obsession on one that could never return the feeling, he still couldn't help but love the little guy. Everything about him was sweet, kind, and selfless. Of course, Yugi was also innocent. Jounouchi sighed. He picked the perfect person to develop a crush on: Somebody who wouldn't even think about loving him back.  
  
Suddenly aware that the chocolate in his mouth had melted away completely, he grabbed the next one he saw and put it back into his mouth. It was a dark chocolate, and it tasted just as the name suggested. Darkly sweet. Bitter-sweet. Just like loving Yugi. There was a soaring feeling that came along with love, at least, when both people involved shared the same feeling. In this case, only Jounouchi felt the wonderful feeling, but it was also only him that felt the awful, sinking sensation of knowing that he couldn't be with the one he loved, at least, the way he wanted to.  
  
Growling slightly to himself, the blond in question shook his head to rid himself of the thoughts. "A nap." He said aloud to himself. "A nap will help."  
  
He walked quietly up the stairs, willing himself not to think of anything but the step before him. As he made it into his room, his father's alarm clock sounded. Of course. His father had to be at work at noon each day, working an afternoon shift. Right now, it was eleven thirty. After hearing his father leave for work, Jounouchi sprawled on his bed, about to doze off, when suddenly, his hand struck something hard.  
  
Out came Yugi's photo from under the pillow. With a groan, the smitten boy threw himself out of bed. There was no way he could fall asleep with that angelic face haunting him. "I'm just going to go visit him." He told himself. Though he knew it as a complete lie, he shrugged, and took off at a run for the game shop.  
  
  
  
"Yug'? Hey, Yug', are ya in there?" Jounouchi peered worriedly into the game shop. The door was open, and swung a bit in the breeze, helpless to do anything to stop itself. A sign announcing that the shop was closed was hung on the doorknob... so why was the door open?  
  
He stepped into the shop, not closing the door in case it was open for a reason, though not many possible ones ran through his head, and looked around. Everything was in its normal, orderly state. A few dusty footprints tattled of someone running in carelessly; the shoes that had created them had been shed at the foot of the stairs. The shoes were Yugi's.  
  
"Hey, Yugi! Can you hear me? This really ain't funny, man!" A hint of anxiety crept into the teen's voice as he climbed up the staircase. The hallway was dark; two thick curtains blocked the sun's rays from shining in. He stared at Yugi's closed bedroom door and yelled, "Yugi? You in there?"  
  
The reply, or lack thereof, sent a shiver down his spine. "Yugi?" A gentle rap on door sent it swinging open. The scene that met Jounouchi's eyes froze him. "Yug'? You all right?" He knelt down before the boy and saw that he obviously wasn't. The blood on his hands were evidence of that. At his name, Yugi lifted his head to stare blankly at Jounouchi, eyes obviously not registering. The eyes closed.  
  
"Yugi!" Jounouchi practically screamed. "Yug', wake up!" A few seconds passed, and nothing happened. Jounouchi felt a tear make its way down his cheek. "Yugi." His voice was now a whisper in contrast to the horrified shrieks that had erupted from his throat only moments ago. "I can't believe you did this... why?" His voice suddenly became panicked. "Kami-sama, Kami- sama, what do I do?? I never got to tell ya, Yugi... I never got to tell you... how much..." His throat constricted painfully, but he felt like he had to keep going. "...how much... I... love you."  
  
His brain, having numbed with shock at the sight of Yugi slumped over like that, suddenly jump-started. "Idiot!" He screamed at himself, feeling a giggle bubble up in his throat. A grin suddenly appeared on his face as he checked Yugi's wrists. "I _know_ what to do!" He reminded himself. Experience guided him to feel the pulse: weak, but still there. Something sticky had mingled with the blood, clotting it, not letting too much flow out. "Hang on, Yug'! You're going to be okay!"  
  
Easily picking up the small teen, Jounouchi ran out of the game shop and down the street, somehow bringing himself to scribble a quick, five-word note on the notepad beside the telephone: "Went out. Be back soon."  
  
After nearly running down a little girl, Jounouchi arrived, exhausted, at his home. Carefully setting his charge on to his bed, he ran down to get some supplied. A few moments later, having cleaned and wrapped Yugi's wounds, the blond sat down beside his bed, deciding to keep vigil for as long as it took, though he guessed that Yugi would be up before nightfall.  
  
Though normally, Jounouchi would have given just about anything to be able to stare at his crush's sleeping form, today, he found his thoughts drifting. 'Yugi almost died.' He shuddered. 'If Yugi had died, he would never have known... I can't take that chance... I have to tell him. But, I can't. What if he hates me for it?'  
  
Arguing with himself, he almost missed the movement on the bed. The second time, though, there was no mistaking it. Yugi was waking up. (I'm really sorry about this. I don't know anything about how long it takes to recover from blood-loss. I'm also sorry about the lack of ending things at the end of names. They just didn't sound right.)  
  
"Yugi?"  
  
"Nani? Jounouchi-kun?" Yugi's voice was feeble, but clear.  
  
"How 'ya feelin'?"  
  
"Groggy... what's going on?"  
  
"Don't you remember?"  
  
Yugi thought quietly for a moment. 'Remember what?' And then, the memories flooded back. His face grew warm. "Did you... find me?"  
  
"Yeah. I thought that you wouldn't want anybody else to know, so I brought you here instead of the hospital."  
  
'Where is here?' He looked around him. "Thanks, Jounouchi-kun." (the endings are back!) "How did you guess that I wouldn't want the others to know?"  
  
Now, it was Jounouchi's turn to blush. "Uh... lucky guess?" Seeing Yugi's disbelieving look, he sighed. "When my parents divorced, my dad would do it whenever he was drunk. He got awfully mad when I called the hospital, because half the people at work heard about it."  
  
"Oh." Yugi fell silent.  
  
They were both quiet for a while, until Jounouchi spoke up. "Yugi-kun? I have to talk to you about something."  
  
Yugi sighed. "Is it about what just happened?"  
  
The other boy opened his mouth to disagree, then thought better of it. "Yeah. Why did you do that?"  
  
Yugi shakily sat up, annoyed at his still-weak body, and eyed his friend curiously. Taking a deep breath, he explained. "Well... Lately, it just seems like everybody hates me. I mean, now that they have Yami, why do they need me? Anzu-san... I've had a crush on her for such a long time, but of course, she loves Yami. I figured that maybe it was better if I just... left."  
  
"Yugi-kun..." Jounouchi whispered, shocked that Yugi could feel that way when he himself was so obsessed. He almost couldn't bring himself to say it, but he knew that he had to. "Yugi-kun, _I_ love you."  
  
A sharp intake of breath was all that could be heard. "N-nani?" Jounouchi, watching for the reaction, saw confusion plastered all over the smaller boy's face. 'He looks cute like that.' "Jounouchi-kun, I..."  
  
The blond felt like something was tearing within him. (No, sickos, no!) He could see the answer on Yugi's face, as plain as his amethyst eyes. It was going to be no. Suddenly unable to restrain himself, he bent down and cut off any reply, capturing Yugi's lips with his own. Gently, but forcefully, Jounouchi gained entrance to the other mouth, exploring it with smooth, swift strokes.  
  
And somehow, to Yugi, the alien tongue didn't seem too bad.  
  
There was some sort of taste in Jounouchi's mouth, familiar, yet indistinguishable, dark, yet sweet. Yugi found himself wanting to press back.  
  
When Yugi was finally released, he gasped both in shock, and for breath. "Jounouchi-kun!" He exclaimed when his lungs finally had enough oxygen to do so; his eyes were wide with shock.  
  
Jounouchi was just as surprised. "Gosh, Yugi-kun... I'm sorry! I..." He lowered his head in abashment.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun," Yugi repeated, voice soft this time, "Did you just..." He placed a finger over his lips, feeling the area that the other pair had just graced. Seeing the nod, he continued. "Did you mean what you said? When you told me... that..." He broke off.  
  
Amber eyes locked with amethyst. "Yugi-kun. Let me just tell you: I meant every word that I said. I love you with all my heart, even though I know that you could never feel the same."  
  
The all too familiar silence settled once more, each boy thinking his own thoughts. Finally, it was Yugi's quivering voice that broke the silence.  
  
"Jounouchi-kun, you've... you've always been there for me when I needed it. You always knew exactly how to cheer me up when I was down. You just saved my life right there. And, of course, I always feel so happy when you're around me." Yugi took a breath here. "I think... I think that I _do_ love you, Jounouchi-kun. I've just never known it." He looked up imploringly at the startled teen gaping at him. "C-could you... kiss me again? I think I... liked that."  
  
The ecstatic smile on Jounouchi's face was only visible for a moment before the two lovers once again joined lips. This time, it was Yugi's tongue that entered Jounouchi's, carefully exploring every part. And when they broke apart again, they both smiled happily at each other. That was when Yugi figured out what exactly that taste was. It was chocolate.  
  
  
  
Concluding Author's Notes: Gomen nasai one thousand times, guys! I'm so sorry it's so late! I just never thought school would be so hectic!!!! 


End file.
